Multigate field effect transistors (FET) have an active pattern with a fin or nanowire shape, capable of suppressing a short channel effect, and have been proposed as a scaling technique for increasing the density of semiconductor devices. A transistor structure having a channel region vertically disposed on a substrate and a transistor structure having a channel region disposed horizontally on a substrate have been proposed.